Cloverfoot/History
History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow :Cloverfoot is part of a ShadowClan patrol alongside Tigerheart and Rippletail. Rippletail asks if ThunderClan lets out kits at night to help with medicine cat duties, and Cloverfoot pads around them, asking if that was a bit dangerous. :She later defects from ShadowClan to become one of Darktail's rogues, as well as Beepaw and Berryheart. She goes out hunting for prey, and Needletail hopes she and Roach have ended up getting a better catch than them. She's in the camp when they return, standing beside a plump rabbit and a thrush, and sniffs that it didn't take long to get when Sleekwhisker is surprised to see her. :After Darktail and his cats come into ShadowClan's camp to take over, Violetpaw sees her beside Needletail and Sleekwhisker. Shattered Sky :Cloverfoot is seen in the line of rogues that are preparing to attack RiverClan and take over the territory. Later, when Lionblaze, Alderheart, Ivypool, and Sparkpelt try to sneak the elders, Ratscar, and Oakfur, away from Darktail's territory, Cloverfoot and Nettle are mentioned to be hunting. Darkest Night :Cloverfoot is mentioned by Rowanstar, alongside his other missing Clanmates. While Rowanstar is unsure of where they have gone, many are shocked that they have not returned to their ShadowClan kin. :When Leafpool reveals that Tree, a special visitor, is able to raise the spirits of ShadowClan's fallen, ShadowClan learns more about Cloverfoot's residence. Puddleshine asks Lioneye, Mistcloud, and Dawnpelt if they know where Cloverfoot is. They reply that if Cloverfoot is not among the fallen cats present or in StarClan, then it is likely that she is still alive. River of Fire :Cloverfoot is one of the four ShadowClan warriors that are at the Moonpool when Alderheart and Violetshine arrive to check that Tigerheart is actually dead. As the sun fades and the first stars and moon begin to appear in the sky, she whispers that whatever happens, it will be good to back to the ShadowClan camp as it never stopped feeling like her home. :Violetshine miserably puts in that ShadowClan no longer exists and had joined SkyClan, causing the former ShadowClan warriors to stare at her in horror with bristling fur. They ask about what happened to Rowanstar and ShadowClan and so Violetshine explains; Cloverfoot asks if they all joined SkyClan, her eyes wide and pleading like she doesn't want to believe it. Cloverfoot then witnesses Tigerheart come back as Tigerstar, and chants his new name along with the former ShadowClan cats. Tawnypelt pushes her way past Cloverfoot and Slatefur to see Tigerstar, overjoyed at the sight of her son. Cloverfoot then rejoins ShadowClan with the rest of the former ShadowClan cats. :Alderheart later mentions her to Fuzzball, trying to tell Cloverfoot's brother Buster a message; that Darktail is dead, ShadowClan is okay, and his littermates Cloverfoot and Berryheart have returned to the Clan. The Raging Storm :Cloverfoot is spotted by Tree and Violetshine, happily hunting by herself in the undergrowth. Tree tells her that he told Hawkwing that the best prey lives close to the lake, but the SkyClan deputy told him that in newleaf, the prey is good everywhere, and Violetshine realizes he is trying to catch Cloverfoot's attention. Violetshine says that it's better in greenleaf, and Cloverfoot, annoyed, asks if they need to speak so loudly as she's trying to hunt. Tree and Violetshine apologize, but Cloverfoot bristles her fur, to which Tree ignores, and says that since SkyClan territory is so prey-rich, their apprentices will grow faster then nettles. Cloverfoot rebukes that ShadowClan is well fed too. Tree, pretending to be intrigued, asks how ShadowClan is faring since the fall. Cloverfoot's fur flattens and says they've reinforced the camp wall and the camp is better than ever. Tree says that Tigerstar must be a good leader, to which Cloverfoot puffs out her chest, and affirms he is a great leader. Tree asks if he is tougher then Rowanclaw, and Cloverfoot confirms he is, as Tigerstar is keeping all his cats fed and battle-ready so ShadowClan can be stronger in the future. :Tree sympathetically blinks that it's good considering all that ShadowClan has been through, and Cloverfoot shrugs, saying it feels right. Tree presses on, saying that Hawkwing claimed strong borders make strong neighbors. Violetshine mews that it's hard to stray across a well-marked border. Cloverfoot, tipping her head suspiciously, mutters she guesses so. Tree, realizing Cloverfoot's suspicions, switches the subject, asking how Blazepaw, Antpaw and Cinnamonpaw are faring in ShadowClan. Cloverfoot replies they love it, especially Blazepaw, admitting that it was like the young tom was born to be a warrior, her eyes shining as she speaks. Violetshine asks if it's hard for them to detect the border scents, and Cloverfoot, now beginning to clue into Tree and Violetshine's true motives, says the three seem to do okay. Tree attempts to assure her that he almost crossed the SkyClan/ShadowClan border if not for Violetshine, and Cloverfoot, distrust in her gaze, backs away, meowing that she promised that she would find a shrew for Blazepaw, and disappears into the undergrowth. :She and Scorchfur guard the entrance to the medicine cat den in ShadowClan's camp while Alderheart works on trying to save Puddleshine, whispering to one another, and Alderheart notes that Tigerstar ordered the daughter and father to guard the den day and night, and Scorchfur and Cloverfoot promised to not leave. Alderheart begins separating dried old herbs from fresh ones, and Cloverfoot thrusts her head in, demanding to know what he was doing. Alderheart evenly says he is separating herbs, and Cloverfoot asks if he isn't destroying Puddleshine's stocks. Alderheart asks why he would since he is a medicine cat and Puddleshine is a friend of his. Scorchfur asks if everything is alright, and Cloverfoot grunts that she is watching Alderheart sort herbs. After a few moments of awkward silence, he tells the she-cat that she needs more thyme. :Cloverfoot asks how she is supposed to know what the herb looks like, and Alderheart pushes a dried stalk of thyme towards her, remarking that the scent is unmistakable. He adds that they'll need watermint, borage, and nettles. He asks if she knows what nettles are, and Cloverfoot snaps that of course, she does. Stonewing comes into the den, asking if Alderheart can help him with a thorn in his paw. Cloverfoot asks why he can't get it out himself, and Stonewing shudders that it's in deep. Alderheart says he can, eyeing Cloverfoot warily. After he helps Stonewing, Cloverfoot mutters that Alderheart might as well take over his duties. Scorchfur then hollers in, explaining that Berryheart is outside with Hollowkit, who has a fever. Cloverfoot asks if it's safe to have the queen and kit in the den, and Alderheart, stunned, asks if Cloverfoot really thinks he would harm a kit. Cloverfoot nods to Puddleshine, asking if he is contagious. Alderheart says he is not, and Cloverfoot lets her sister and nephew into the medicine den. As Alderheart gives Berryheart some tansy for her son, he sees Cloverfoot and Berryheart exchange a glance, before Cloverfoot's gaze flickers to him, and he is surprised to see respect in her eyes, and he nods a thanks to her before continuing sorting herbs. :Yarrowleaf bursts through the medicine den sometime after, as Scorchfur, Cloverfoot and Alderheart had dozed off. Startled by her younger sister, Cloverfoot lurches forward, asking what's wrong. Yarrowleaf asks Alderheart to come to the nursery, as something is wrong with Shadowkit. Alderheart gathers his medicine and dashes off with Yarrowleaf to the nursery, and Alderheart realizes Shadowkit is having a seizure. He notices Cloverfoot peering into the nursery and asks her to fetch the thyme he mentioned earlier. Cloverfoot nods, her eyes wide with concern, and dashes off to fetch the medicine. She quickly returns and gives Alderheart the medicine. As he prepares to give it to Shadowkit, Tigerstar stops him, sniffing the leaves suspiciously. Dovewing asks her mate if he doesn't trust Alderheart, and Cloverfoot steps forward, telling her leader that he can trust him, as he helped both Hollowkit and Stonewing, and knows the ThunderClan medicine cat only wants to help. Tigerstar is unconvinced by his warrior's words, and Alderheart decides to ignore the leader and help Shadowkit. Afterward, Shadowkit recovers, and Tigerstar orders Cloverfoot to check on the other kits. She dips her head and pads off in response to her leader's command. :After Shadowkit recovers, he helps Alderheart in the medicine den. Puddleshine awakens, and notes that some herbs are too fresh to be of his stores. Alderheart explains that Cloverfoot gathered them, and Puddleshine tells him that it wasn't like her to help out with medicine cat duties, asking if Tigerstar made her do it. Alderheart tells him that she actually volunteered, and Puddleshine, content, tells his friend that he's made himself popular. :At a gathering, Cloverfoot is seen flanking behind Juniperclaw with Scorchfur and Stonewing. During the gathering, Alderheart says they must put an end to the conflict, and Cloverfoot speaks out that they must protect their borders. :Alderheart returns to ShadowClan, and he is met by Cloverfoot, Berryheart, and Juniperclaw. The gray tabby asks what he is doing on their territory, and Alderheart explains that he was there to check on Puddleshine's wounds. Cloverfoot says that he is doing great, while Juniperclaw says that Puddleshine can take care of his own wounds, Alderheart rebukes that some wounds are hard to reach. Cloverfoot and Berryheart look at Juniperclaw, expecting his answer. Juniperclaw mutters that he might as well go ahead. Alderheart mews his thanks, and runs off, knowing that the three cats were staring at him. She is mentioned by Shadowkit, who says that the gray warrior enjoys helping Puddleshine, and even got Scorchfur to help her out as well. :Bramblestar and Alderheart come to ShadowClan, she is seen sharing a mouse with her father, wanting to speak about the possibility of Juniperclaw poisoning SkyClan's fresh-kill. Bramblestar reveals to ShadowClan that Juniperclaw was spotted taking deathberry seeds from the medicine den, and was seen putting them into SkyClan's fresh-kill. Upon hearing this, Cloverfoot stops eating her mouse and is utterly horrified when Juniperclaw admits to sneaking in and poisoning SkyClan's prey. :At the following Gathering, Tigerstar announces Juniperclaw's death, and reveals that he has chosen Cloverfoot to succeed him. He explains that while she did turn her back on her Clan, he believes, that like Juniperclaw, Cloverfoot is ready to serve ShadowClan with honesty and good faith. Scorchfur begins the chant for her name, and he is followed by Snowbird, and then the rest of the Clans. Cloverfoot puffs out her chest proudly as her name is chanted, and meets eyes with Alderheart, her eyes reflecting the moonlight, proud of her new promotion. In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars :As Shadowpaw bounds off to find his mentor, he doesn't notice a patrol and accidentally collides with Cloverfoot. The deputy complains about the collision and after Shadowpaw apologizes, she snorts and pads on with her patrol. :After Blazefire and Cinnamontail disappear, Pouncestep mentions how they wouldn't be on the territory, as Cloverfoot already told all the patrols to keep an eye out. When the two young warriors return, Cloverfoot supports them, telling Tigerstar that it was their first leaf-bare and how they wouldn't have been ready. :Cloverfoot attends a Clan meeting with Dovewing and Tawnypelt. Shadowpaw thinks about how Tigerstar probably told her about the visit to ThunderClan. Tigerstar summons his senior warriors, including Cloverfoot and the medicine cats to discuss Shadowpaw's latest vision. She points out that the fire could destroy every Clan, including ShadowClan and Tawnypelt agrees. Cloverfoot suggests instead of closing the borders, they do an emergency Gathering instead, and Tigerstar agrees and gets her to send out messengers. The Silent Thaw :Cloverfoot speaks with Hawkwing and Macgyver before a Gathering. When ShadowClan is struggling to find food after the harsh leaf-bare, Tigerstar remarks he can ask Cloverfoot to send out more patrols but she already orders six hunting patrols per day. :Cloverfoot attends a secret meeting between other Clan cats concerned about Bramblestar's initiative to punish the codebreakers with Whorlpelt and Blazefire. She is outraged by Bramblestar's suggestion to banish codebreakers. She argues against Stemleaf's plan to get rid of Bramblestar as they would be breaking the code, too, and it would start a war. She is curious why Bramblestar changed after lost a life when Tigerstar didn't change from his. Cloverfoot is in disbelief upon learning of the impostor. Frecklewish asks Cloverfoot to speak to Shadowsight about the legitimacy of his vision, Cloverfoot refuses and believes Shadowsight is incapable of being dishonest. :Cloverfoot, Whorlpelt and Blazefire arrive in camp the following morning, and Tigerstar asks where they were. They reply they were night hunting but they prey was hiding too well. She is surprised to hear that Dovewing left to atone. :At the next Gathering, Cloverfoot sits next to Crowfeather and Squirrelflight. When Bramblestar's impostor and other Clan cats begin to aggressively demand the codebreakers to atone, Cloverfoot and the other secret cats are fearful of speaking out. Bramblestar's impostor believes Tigerstar is incapable of leading ShadowClan properly due to his refusal to punish the codebreakers, and he asks Cloverfoot if she would step up as leader. Cloverfoot refuses and agrees with Tigerstar's ideology. :When Tree and Rootpaw arrive in ShadowClan's camp, Tree asks to speak with Cloverfoot before Tigerstar sends them away. In the ''Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow :After Tigerheart finds Rippletail and Berryheart, the white tom mentions Cloverfoot and Sparrowtail. He exclaims that they're with them. Tigerheart questions Rippletail, breath caught in his throat, and Rippletail nods. He informs the loner that the two cats are hunting. Shortly after, Cloverfoot returns with Sparrowtail, carrying a rabbit, but he drops it upon seeing Tigerheart and his small group of cats. Cloverfoot agrees with Rippletail that they should talk somewhere warmer, suggesting that they go back to their abandoned Twoleg den. When Spire insists that they come with them to the Clans, Cloverfoot and the others look alarmed. Cloverfoot uneasily explains that they've stayed away from the lake because they weren't sure whether ShadowClan would accept after they had betrayed them for the rogues and fought against the Clans. :Doubtful that he can trust them, Tigerheart meets Cloverfoot's gaze and asks if she and the other three would ever join the rogues again. Cloverfoot's eyes flash in alarm at the question, while Sparrowtail and Berryheart press together. Rippletail lifts his chin and replies with a firm no for all four cats. He explains that they chose to join Darktail because they thought he was strong, but they've realized how wrong they were, and they will spend the rest of their lives making it up to ShadowClan, if they agree to take them back in. Tigerheart responds by saying that ShadowClan might not have any choice, as they lost so many warriors during Darktail's reign. He admits that he left ShadowClan to give Rowanstar a chance to lead. Shocked, Rippletail asks why, since he was Rowanstar's son and his strongest ally. Tigerheart explains that he was undermining his father, and he couldn't stay in ShadowClan since Rowanstar needed to regain his leadership. Sparrowtail, obviously not wanting to dwell on the past, asks Tigerheart where his camp is since Tigerheart has kits with him. Blaze asks if the four cats were coming back to the Clans with them, and Tigerheart turns to the four loners and asks if they are. The four exchange glances. Eventually, Rippletail looks at Tigerheart, and confirms that they are ready to go home. :While the journeying cats are traveling alongside the Silverpath, a Thundersnake is heard, and Tigerheart orders Cloverfoot, Ant, Rippletail and Cinnamon to get off the tracks. However, Lightkit does not hear him, and is nearly killed until Spire intervenes. Spire eventually mutters that they need to leave the Silverpath. which causes Cloverfoot to ask why the Thundersnake was going so fast. Blaze says they need to leave the Silverpath, repeating Spire, and Cloverfoot retorts that Tigerheart said it led to the lake. Blaze mews that they'll have to find another way. After some debate, Spire convinces the cats to leave and follow him. :Sometime later, Cloverfoot calls out to Tigerheart, asking him to tell Spire to slow down, as Berryheart cannot keep up. Tigerheart agrees and leaves the gray tabby with her sister and the rest of the other cats. Berryheart manages to catch her breath and follows up with Cloverfoot close by her. Dovewing explains that the kits are tired, to which Pouncekit declares they are not. Tigerheart asks his daughter if she wants a badger ride, to which she eagerly agrees to. Cloverfoot offers to carry Lightkit, allowing the young kit to scramble onto her back. After traveling more, the cats encounter Twolegs on boats, and Cloverfoot asks what they are, alarmed. Tigerheart eventually deduces to crossing the bridge, and sends Cloverfoot and Rippletail across to ensure it's safety, and the two make it across by squeezing through a fence. However, the bridge begins to lift to allow boats to pass, and when Spire falls saving Pouncekit, Cloverfoot streams to the edge with Tigerheart, Blaze, Rippletail and Cinnamon to try and find him, but to no avail. Cloverfoot and Cinnamon scurry alongside the bridge's edge, trying to find the black tom. Left without a healer, Cloverfoot suggests going back to the Silverpath, but Ant rebukes that it would take too long. Cloverfoot snorts that they could be walking for moons without a guide. The travelers eventually concede to continue on and make camp shortly thereafter. :Tigerheart decides to give Spire an honorary warrior name and announces his decision to do so. Cloverfoot frowns at him, asking how. Tigerheart argues that he died honorably for them and deserves it. Cloverfoot reminds him that Spire was dead, and it could not be done properly. Sparrowtail mews that Tigerheart is not a leader, to which Dovewing hisses that he is the leader of the patrol. Berryheart asks how they can honor some cat who never knew ShadowClan nor was a ShadowClan warrior. Cloverfoot steps in and says that Spire knew all of them, and by protecting Tigerheart's kits, he had done more for ShadowClan in the past few moons then any of them have. Tigerheart, grateful that someone understands, looks at Cloverfoot, to which she says that she thinks he deserves a warrior name. Tigerheart decides to name him Spiresight, and Cloverfoot sits vigil for her fallen friend with the rest of the cats. During this time, Berryheart begins to kit, and Cloverfoot helps prepare for it with Cinnamon. When it is over, Cloverfoot becomes the aunt to Hollowkit, Sunkit and Spirekit. A moon later, Blaze brings in a fat squirrel, to which Cloverfoot tells him that they don't need any more prey, and Tigerhearet hushes her, since Berryheart is feeding three kits. When Dovewing explains that Shadowkit has had a dream, Cloverfoot sits beside Ant and Cinnamon, anticipating the reveal. When Shadowkit explains it, she doubts that a kit can lead them home, though some debate is had, the older cats decide to leave in a quarter moon when Berryheart's kits are old enough. :Cloverfoot heads out with Sparrowtail when they chose to leave, intent on finding prey with Rippletail and Ant. Soon after, Tigerheart saves Hollowkit from an owl and suffers critical internal injuries, and Cloverfoot clusters around him with Ant, Blaze, Rippletail and Sparrowtail, obviously worried for his well being. Dovewing frantically asks Cinnamon if she can cure Tigerheart, and Blaze responds that they never had to treat injuries like Tigerheart has. Cloverfoot tries to assure everyone that the dark tabby tom is just shaken up, and to let him rest, but Tigerheart detects the lie in her mew, and knows he is going to die. As the cats try and move Tigerheart, Cloverfoot reminds them that the dying tom said no more then a two-day walk is needed to get back to the Lake. Dovewing announces they are going to leave now in that case, and Sparrowtail tells her that her mate cannot walk that distance, and Cloverfoot says that he will if they help him. Though the cats do their best to get Tigerheart back to Clan territory, he succumbs to his injuries, much to everyone's horror. Tigerheart, in StarClan, sees Berryheart, Cinnamon and Cloverfoot shielding the six kits from his corpse, being carried by Rippletail and Sparrowtail. :When Tigerheart is resurrected as Tigerstar, Puddleshine tells him that Cloverfoot, Rippletail, and the others carried him home, and Tigerstar soon sees the she-cat sitting with the fellow cats she had traveled back with. Upon seeing him, Cloverfoot explains that when they got to Clan territory, it was Puddleshine's idea to get him to the Moonpool. She listens to her new leader's speech and rejoins ShadowClan with her family once more. :Cloverfoot appears in the manga. The gray tabby comes across Berryheart and her mate, Sparrowtail, in an abandoned Twoleg den. Berryheart joyfully greets her and Rippletail. Eventually, however, reality comes back and Cloverfoot expresses shame over their decision to join Darktail, asking why they even supported him, to begin with. Rippletail states that they merely went along with him when he said he was the strongest, but Cloverfoot counters that because of their naivety ShadowClan is now gone. She asks how ShadowClan can forgive them now, and Berryheart reassures her that soon StarClan will guide them home. Squirrelflight's Hope :Squirrelflight goes with Alderheart and Jayfeather to try and find out if ShadowClan knew anything about a prey sickness that infected Larksong. The three meet Snowbird, Snaketooth, and Cinnamontail at the border. Snowbird informs them that Tigerstar is out hunting, but the three ThunderClan cats can speak to Cloverfoot instead. Squirrelflight wonders if the gray tabby will know anything, but goes with the ShadowClan cats to their camp. Upon arriving, Snowbird goes to inform her daughter of Squirrelflight's arrival. When Cloverfoot arrives, she icily asks Squirrelflight what she was doing in ShadowClan territory. Squirrelflight explains the situation in ThunderClan, but Cloverfoot doesn't believe ShadowClan had any involvement. Squirrelflight realizes that Cloverfoot was likely telling the truth, but Cloverfoot informs the deputy that because of ThunderClan and WindClan's current alliance, RiverClan has decided to push for more ShadowClan land. :Squirrelflight apologizes, but Cloverfoot snaps that it was ThunderClan's fault. Tigerstar then comes into the camp and demands an explanation. Cloverfoot informs her leader that Squirrelflight came to report a sick cat in ThunderClan. Tigerstar grows angry and demands the ThunderClan cats to leave, something Cloverfoot is content with. :Cloverfoot participates in the fight against the Sisters, battling against Creek. However, despite Creek being a kit, Cloverfoot is unable to throw him off, as he manages to stay firmly on the she-cat, clawing at her shoulders, but Crowfeather intervenes and throws the young tom from Cloverfoot. Cloverfoot soon recovers and is ordered by Tigerstar with Scorchfur to start digging at the top of the cave the Sisters were using to shelter Moonlight's kits. As the father and daughter dig, the cave begins to collapse, eventually coming down on Squirrelflight and Leafpool after they get Moonlight's kits to safety. After the battle is done, she goes back to ShadowClan with the rest of her Clanmates. In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan'' :She is sharing a frog with Grassheart when Shadowkit has his seizure, and Cloverfoot notes that Puddleshine ran out the den like his fur was on fire. Tawnypelt and Tigerstar begin bickering on whether Shadowkit saw a vision of the Tribe of Rushing Water, and Cloverfoot interjects that it would make more sense if Shadowkit was having a vision of something important to ShadowClan, not the Tribe, and asks where a waterfall would possibly be. Tawnypelt spits that a waterfall is where the tribe lives. :When Tawnypelt has trouble sleeping, Cloverfoot mentions to Slatefur that she misses sleeping in a twoleg den together, to which Tawnypelt says that if Cloverfoot misses it so much, so can go back before storming out of the warriors' den. :When Tawnypelt returns to ShadowClan, she sees Berryheart resting her head on Cloverfoot's flank, while both sisters watch Spirekit, Sunkit, Hollowkit, Flaxkit, and Hopkit play together. Category:Detailed history pages